Huntley Sport
The Vapid Huntley Sport is an SUV in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is an adaption of the Huntley from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Design Like the Huntley, the Huntley Sport is based on the Range Rover, however this time being the 2006 Range Rover Sport, although slightly boxier. It boasts tinted glass and large alloy rims with low-profile tires. Inside, fit and finish is well, but you are surrounded by black and some materials look plain. Controls are up high and easy to reach with well placed knobs and switches. As stated before, the driver will like the roomy and supportive front seats, and the nice steering feel. The passengers get to enjoy a soft and steady ride that is well composed. The rear bench area is very cramped though, with minimal leg room that you would not expect from a large SUV. Performance The Huntley Sport, powered by a 4.8L Supercharged V8 coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in 50% front 50% rear all-wheel drive, is perhaps one of the fastest SUVs in GTA IV with a top speed of 180 mph. Acceleration is rated as very good, propelling the Huntley Sport to its brisk top speed in a matter of seconds. Handling is better than expected, though not perfect. The vehicle has a tendency to oversteer dramatically in turns, though can corner at speed effectively, apart from mild but noticeable understeer on sweeping turns. To compensate, the player should learn to powerslide with it, as it can be very easy. The suspension is rather soft, designed to compensate for off-roading, and a comfortable ride. Not racing. Braking is average, and ABS is standard on the Huntley Sport. Crash deformation is acceptable, but not as good as its closest competitor. Engine build quality is also acceptable, but cannot withstand many hits/bullets before failing. Off-road, the Huntley Sport performs better than its low ground clearance and low profile tires suggest. The four-wheel-drive system and supercharged V8 make light work of steep sand hills, however the Huntley Sport tends to crash into the solid, low obstacles like rocks that other four-wheel-drives can drive over without issues this is due to the low ride height and the large and low front bumper. The Huntley Sport is rather good combat vehicle, with high maneuverability, reasonable speed and four seats. Also, the low-profile tires makes it a challenge for enemies to shoot and successfully hit them, with the bodykit complementing them. The windows, however are rather wide and endangers people inside the vehicle to gunfire. Overall, this is probably the second best vehicle that a player could use in any situation, after the Cavalcade, however Cavalcades are available in GTA IV, The Lost and Damned, and The Ballad of Gay Tony multiplayer, while Huntley Sports are only available on TBOGT multiplayer. Cavalcades have better off-road capability when need be (due to the higher profile tires and ground clearance), and can take more damage. But then again, succesfully shooting the tires of a Huntley Sport can be much trickier as opposed to a Cavalcade. Variants Yardies' The Yardies can be seen driving in a yellow, black and green Huntley Sport with a custom shaved grille and and side-mounted exhaust pipes. Like other gang-specific variants, all these modified vehicles are still called "Huntley Sport" when entered. After doing all 10 Drug Deliveries for Little Jacob, Niko is given one of these. Unique colors * A black Huntley Sport, painted with a thin red stripe down the sides, can rarely be found driving around Liberty City. It is one of a range of paint jobs available on default Huntley Sports. This Huntley Sport color is also seen in the car chase at Out of Commission; however, this one cannot be obtained as after the cutscene where everyone gets out of the Cognoscenti, the Huntley Sport will disappear. * After doing a boating trip with Brucie Kibbutz, an iridescent gold, bronze and beige Huntley Sport will be parked at the docks where you get out of the boat. * A custom two-tone navy and sky blue Huntley Sport is one of vehicles needed for Stevie. After receiving the message it will be parked outside a police station at Bohan and will spawn there as long as player doesn't deliver it to Stevie's garage. * A white-on-white Huntley Sport with a black line below the side windows can be obtained during Drug Wars in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Locations * Commonly spawn (but only at night) in Beechwood City, BOABO, East Hook (Broker), Chase Point, Fortside, Bohan Industrial (Bohan), Middle Park, North Holland, Northwood and Purgatory (Algonquin) * Often spawn in Rotterdam Hill (only at day), Schottler (at night) (Broker), Willis (Dukes), Castle Gardens, Castle Garden City, City Hall, The Triangle, Star Junction, Middle Park (only at day), The Exchange, (Algonquin), and Alderney City (Alderney), * Sometimes spawn in Beachgate (Broker), Francis International Airport (Dukes), Hatton Gardens, Lancet and Middle Park East, and Middle Park West (Algonquin). * Occasionally spawn in South Slopes (Broker), The Meat Quarter (only during the weekend), Suffolk, Varsity Heights, Lancaster and Westminster (Algonquin). * The "Jamaican" variant can be found around Beechwood City, Schottler and Willis. * Frequently spawns at the Francis International Airport carpark. ;GTA IV * Provided as a getaway car after escaping in Easton in "Three Leaf Clover". * A Jamaican Huntley Sport is given as a gift in the last of Little Jacob's Drug Delivery missions at Homebrew Cafe in Beechwood City, with an altered grille and appearance ;The Lost and Damned * A "Jamaican" Huntley Sport can also be obtained through Dukes and Broker-based Gang Wars, which often pit the player against members of the Jamaican Posse, who, as mentioned above, drive this vehicle. ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * Often spawns in traffic on the Ballad of Gay Tony multiplayer, particularly in Star Junction. * Appears as vehicles driven by targets in Drug Wars. These Huntley Sports often boast unique or Jamacian paint jobs. Trivia * In an online Weazel News article in GTA IV, Kerry McIntosh is implied to drive a red Huntley Sport, which she crashed into a Wigwam Burger restaurant while highly intoxicated. * The Huntley Sport is considered a "luxury car" in The Ballad of Gay Tony's multiplayer race/GTA race modes. * The default radio station tuned in the vehicle is The Vibe 98.8. *Despite the design being the GTA equivalent of Land Rover, the car is manufactured by Vapid, the GTA equivalent of Ford. This is plausible, because at the time, the Ford Motor Group owned a large number of manufacturers, including Land Rover and Jaguar, around the time that the game is set. }} de:Huntley Sport (IV) es:Huntley Sport Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:SUVs Category:Gang Cars